Leo and Piper: Forgotten
by Scorpia Firess
Summary: Piper and Leo's memories were modified to fit Jason in... So what actually happened in the semester they spent without Jason? The semester that they don't remember...
1. 1: Introductions

**I own nothing! Enjoy**!

Leo's first week at the Wilderness Academy was strange. Really strange. But he knew he didn't want to run away because it was the most fun he'd had so far.

He couldn't say it was wonderful, because it really wasn't. But the teachers there were very easy to prank. They just didn't pay attention to who was sneaking under their desks or out the window or, soon to be(if his next idea worked out) in the window.

Today was his first field trip. He didn't know anyone yet, so maybe this would be a chance to talk to someone, without it only being laughs about a prank. Their chaperone was Coach Hedge, armed with his trusty old baseball bat and megaphone, which Leo had a plan for. He sat alone on the bus, in the back row, and figured he'd just have to stay there and be a hermit, when he heard raised voices.

"...no, Dylan, I'm not sitting with you, and I don't care!" A girl with an un-made up face and a feather in her hair sat down next to Leo, obviously very insulted and extremely upset.

"What happened?" Leo asked quietly. He didn't know this girl, he'd seen her a few times, but never spoken with her.

"Dylan's being Dylan... I've been here a week, and he just bugs me nonstop! It pisses me off so bad!" The girl rubbed her temples for a few seconds, then held out her hand to Leo. "Sorry, I'm Piper."

Leo turned so he was facing her, and looked from her face to her hand, then back again. "Oh. Leo... Leo Valdez." He shook her hand and then turned back towards the seat in front of him. "Which one's Dylan?" He asked Piper.

"That one." She pointed to a guy with a little too much fake swag. He was giving everyone who looked at him this smile, and then a sort of I'm-cooler-than-you smirk, and Leo felt a strange urge to just punch the guy right there.

He didn't realize he was staring until Piper nudged him. "Hey, so... Why're you here? If you wanna talk about it..." She shrugged, and Leo noticed her eyes changing color in the light. One second they were bright gold, the next they were a deep sea green. It was amazing...

"Oh. Um... I don't know..." He said. He really didn't want to talk about his strange-and confusing as hell-life. "What about you?"

"I get this thing, where..." Piper paused and looked Leo straight in the eyes. He felt a wave of energy flow through him. "Well... It's hard to explain. I guess you could say I take to people well... But then the cops would say that I 'stole a car'..." She said it just like that, making quotations with her fingers while saying, "Stole A Car", smirking like she was daring Leo to agree with the police. They just looked at each other for awhile, just like that, Piper staring jokingly at Leo, Leo admiring Piper's kaleidoscope eyes.

Eventually Leo turned his gaze to the floor, feeling his face get hot-more than usual, of course. "Sorry, that was-never mind. Where are we even going?"

"Hoover Dam." Piper put her pointer finger to her head, and her thumb upward and mimed shooting herself in the temple. "Kill me now."

Leo laughed, then paused. Wasn't he the one who made people laugh?

But it was nice to laugh for a change. It made him feel like he might actually make a friend.

**Wow okay I'm bad at this... But review if you want, I accept and encourage constructive criticism, and I hope you like it! And tell me if I should continue or not!**


	2. 2: Friendship Etc

**2: Where Piper got some of her misted memories...**

**I own nothing again!**

When the bus parked, the students-well, "delinquents"-jumped out, making as much noise as possible. Which was a lot. But Coach Hedge managed to reassume order for once, which amazed Leo because the coach hadn't lost his voice, and was able to tell them very "educational" information about the Hoover Dam, that it was in between Nevada and Arizona, blah blah blah, Leo never tried to listen to teachers. He could always find something to fiddle around with, and Piper taught him a bit of origami, which would be helpful for boredom in the future.

After much morse code tapping to absolutely no one-or at least he hoped no one could understand what he was saying-and a lot of paper spent on origami, the group went back to the Wilderness School. Getting off the bus, Piper smiled at Leo.

"So...see you around?" She asked him.

"Yeah...see you around." He nodded. He was actually considerably sad to see her leave.

"Bye!" They waved to each other and left for their separate dorms.

And Leo did see her around. He never had payed much attention to his classmates, but now whenever he looked around, Piper seemed to be there, raising her eyebrows while he was setting up a prank, or even telling him which people were the funniest when pranked, lending him something to write with, or giving him a warning when someone had found him out for a trick he'd played on them(and there sure were a lot of those times). They started to find more time to talk, and by the end of the month, they knew each other pretty well.

They had both had a severe case of insomnia one night, ran into each other in the Mess Hall, then decided to take a walk outside in the early hours of the morning, the dust occasionally shifting under their feet, but otherwise it was a completely peaceful night.

"Look at the stars!" Piper exclaimed, pointing up. The clear night showed a million little diamonds in the sky, accompanied by the moon; a huge saucer.

Leo looked from Piper, to the scenery, to the Wilderness School building. Then he had an idea. "You wanna see the stars?" He asked, grinning, although she probably couldn't see his face. But he took her hand anyways, leading her up six flights of stairs, a ladder, and up to a huge platform on the roof. "Now look at the stars."

There actually was a difference, now that Piper really looked. For some reason, the stars just started to shine brighter on this level than they had. Maybe it was because they actually were higher up, but the more Piper thought about it the more she thought that Leo had made it seem so incredible that Piper had just started to believe it. That happened when she was around Leo. She felt like she could do anything she wanted to. Leo had grown important to her, and she felt she would do anything for him.

She looked at him... He wasn't a buff jock, but he was strong. Now he stood straight and tall, though he was shorter than her, looking up at the sky. Piper felt something tug at her heart. She had this gut feeling... So she took it. She leaned in and pushed her lips against his.

At first, Leo's eyes widened and he was shocked. A girl would never actually like him that way, would they? But then he relaxed, giving in to the kiss. It was like a burst of light filling a rainy street, and it was compensation for all Leo's darkest days. He felt like the king of the world.

It lasted forever, but only a millisecond. They both pulled away at the same time, smiling, each blushing, each hoping the other couldn't tell too much.

Piper was the one to break the silence. "Hi, Leo Valdez."

They stood smiling like that for a long time.

**Okay, I was so excited about this part; I couldn't wait to write it! I'm sorry if the moment came too soon in the plot! Review if you want, constructive criticism would be great!**


	3. 3: Perfection

**3: I own nothing! Hope you like it!**

At first no one seemed to notice any difference. Why would they? But as Piper caught Leo's eyes while they were walking to class, she knew he had. As soon as he saw her, his face turned so hot it felt like he might burn up. He couldn't tell whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. Thankfully as his last name started with a V he was behind her in most classes, so she probably wouldn't catch him looking at her.

After the first class, Piper turned around. She crossed the room in just a few strides, and before she knew what she was doing, she and Leo were holding hands walking to their next class. It then just seemed natural for them to do that after every class. With Leo there, Piper felt like she could take anything, even ignore Isabel and her clique of girls(who Piper suspected weren't actually as racist as Isabel was). They walked right past Dylan a few times, and he didn't even tease her. He just gave Leo a death stare, which he graciously returned.

With Piper near him, Leo felt more in control of his life, like he didn't have to be worried about his past anymore. So that was the way things went. By the next day, the whole school knew they were a couple. And no one even knew they'd kissed yet, because really, no one noticed them. Other than the fact that they were obviously into each other.

For both of them, they finally felt wanted. And they finally felt like they knew why they'd ended up here at this messed up school: Because they'd met each other. And now they could take on the bullies and the drama head on, because they knew someone always had their back.

**Ok this one is really short, sorry...**


	4. 4: Changes

**One morning, Leo woke up with a throbbing headache, churning stomach, and he felt sore all over. Maybe he'd feel better later...**

Meanwhile, Piper went to her first class, keeping her eyes on the door for Leo. What had happened? Why wasn't he here? Maybe he wasn't feeling well? Apparently Dylan had noticed Leo's absence as well, because he came up to her after class and said, "Ooh, did you scare off Valdez with your Indian rituals? Well, I'm here for you." He flipped his hair and tried to hug Piper, but she stepped just out of his embrace.

She looked at him with the most disgusted expression she could muster. "First of all, Dylan, it's Cherokee Native American, not Indian, and second, I'd pick Leo over you any day-actually, I'd pick anyone over you any day. So find someone else to be conceited for."

"Aww, Pipes, don't be like that." He pouted, grabbing her wrists, which she pulled out of his grasp as quickly as possible. "You know you love this." He traced the outline of his face and gave her a flirtatious smirk.

Piper rolled her eyes and tried to walk away.

Out of the door, Dylan saw Leo walking towards the classroom. He'd felt better, and decided to show up before the bell rang, so he could see Piper. But Dylan had other plans for them.

As quickly as he could he grabbed Piper and kissed her full on the lips just as Leo came in the door.

The Latino stood there for about five seconds after Piper had shoved Dylan away, completely still. The classroom was silent, everyone waited to see what would happen next.

Instead of yelling, instead of breaking down, instead of glaring at anyone, Leo just looked Piper straight in the eyes and said, "I thought we meant something." Then, he calmly turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

Piper turned, and slowly looked at Dylan. In all honestly, her eyes actually freaked him out a little. They were changing quickly, and unless he was mistaken, the brown in them was more golden, or flamelike, than hazel. She tackled him, and was going to literally kill him, but the teacher decided to look up at that exact moment. He gave Piper detention for three weeks, what a surprise... And the bell rang.

When Leo had walked into that classroom and seen Piper making out with Dylan, he knew then and there that he could never, ever, trust a girl again.

Of course, he should have realized it before. Piper was beautiful, taller than him, and obviously she would never be satisfied with just a scrawny little ADHD freak.

It had been an act. All of it. Her hating Dylan, her liking Leo. And truthfully, she was just as bad as Isabel and her little crew. Maybe after she and Dylan loved it up, Isabel could invite Piper into that group and she would be perfectly happy pretending Leo never existed.

This was all Leo thought about as he made his way back to his dorm. No way he was going to classes, people would give him pitying glances, Piper would laugh at his idiocy, and Dylan would just gloat and gloat and... Leo would just hang himself if that happened. He could deal with it, just... Not today.

Collapsing on his bed, he finally let the tears flow. He spent awhile just thinking, then made his decision: To never talk to Piper again.

**It was so hard to write because it dissed Leo and Piper so much, and honestly, I love Leo to pieces, my friends with ADHD are NOT bad AT ALL, and Piper is awesome, so... Yeah. Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. 5: Erased

**5: I own nothing...**

Piper knew there had to be some way to make Leo talk to her, or at least let her apologize to him. She just hadn't figured it out yet. It had been a month, and he hadn't even looked in her direction. There was a field trip coming up... They were going to the Grand Canyon, and Piper figured it would be a good chance to mend ties with Leo.

And so the days went by...

Coach Hedge got all the "cupcakes" on the bus. Truth is, he was nervous. He still hadn't figured out which of the classmates was the storm spirit, and the two demigods still seemed to be avoiding each other. So... That made his job about 20% more difficult.

Then, halfway through the ride, an eerie silence fell over the bus. Students had stopped speaking in the middle of sentences, the middle of words. Coach Hedge looked up. They seemed to be asleep, but he could sense it was more than that. Someone was toying with the mist, and that couldn't be good.

Inside the students' heads, their memories were switched around, muddled, the name Jason was connected with a muscular blonde dude, and the relationship between Piper and Leo had never existed. Leo's memories changed; Piper became no more than a best friend, and Jason became the one who(unsuccessfully) tried to keep him in line. Piper's memories changed; Jason was the one she kissed on the rooftop, not Leo; she'd told the boys who her father was, a secret she hadn't actually trusted them with, but which they now knew. Her feelings for Leo vanished, replaced by feelings for Jason.

Coach Hedge turned away for a moment: Mistake. As soon as he looked away the chatter of teenagers filled the bus, and... He smelled another demigod. He turned around... And sure enough, a blonde boy was holding hands with Piper, looking thoroughly confused. Just great...

**So... Last chapter. This has been a really short fanfic but... At least I wrote a chapter story!**


End file.
